Cas, please hold me!
by inuzukagirl1
Summary: Dean is really afraid of flying, but he have to. His body is shaking, his heart is beating way too fast. But there is his angel with him, who would do anything to comfort him. /Destiel, Lemon, wing!kink
1. flying

_It is a Destiel fanfiction._

_Prompt: You should write a destiel fix where for whatever reason they have to take a plane, and Dean is freaking out, and Cas is trying to comfort him! For consulting-hunters from tumblr._

_I hope you will enjoy :)_

* * *

"No. Please. I will travel in my Impala. Everything is fine."

"Dean, Come on. What are you going to do about the ocean? Do you want to drive through the Pazific too?"

Dean nods immediately, his hands are shaking and his pupils are wide opened.

"No Dean, you can't."

"But... But plane.", Dean whispers and Sam just looks at him grinning.

"God, and you where making fun of me, about the clowns."

"Well, planes crash."

"And as you know Clowns kill.", Sam replies.

"Guys, guys stop the complaining. Sam you will check in and I will talk to Dean. We will follow you then."

Sam nods and leaves Cas and Dean to check in. When he walks toward Cas he whispers: "Take care of your boyfriend." Cas smiled, when Sam walks away.

"Dean, I am with you."

"But..."

"Dean I am an angel, if the plane crashes I would save you. I would save you from everything, you know that."

"But..."

"I would save you, I would save Sam and in the matter of fact only some planes crash."

"But why don't you just zap me there?"

"Because I can't. I don't have all my powers, but I can still fly."

"Then why don't you just carry me and fly with me?"

"You want...?"

"I want you to carry me."

"But..."

"I am not that heavy." Dean begged.

"No, Dean. It is not possible. Now come on. It won't last that long. We just sit there and it will be over soon."

"But..."

"Please board for the fly A3 to Europe.", a voice says and Cas grabs Deans Hand.

"No but, we got to go. Now."

He just drags Dean behind him to the plane.

Deans eyes are wide open and he is breathing heavily.

"I... No I don't want to. Please Cas. I'll walk."

Cas laughs. "No Dean. Come on, I will take care of you, okay?"

Cas just looks at Dean and nods. "Okay. I will take care of you and now go in the plane."

"Is everything okay?", ask the flight attendant worried.

"Yeah, he just has got a little fear of flying.."

The woman nods.

"Sir, if you need anything..."

"Its okay.", Dean interrupted her. "I'll just forget my meds, that's all."

Cas looked at Dean confused. Dean never took medicament... oh, yeah there where tablets against fear, Cas heard Sam talk about that a while ago.

Sam adviced Dean to buy them, but Dean refused.

"Oh, okay, well... So I hope you will enjoy the flight, I hope it won't be so bad. We have a good pilot today. You don't have to worry."

"And I am also here for you, don't forget that.", Cas whispers in Deans ear.

"Thank you." Dean just says and enters the plane.

Castiel follows behind him and holds his hand, while he softly dragged Dean into the Plane.

"Where are our seats?", Cas asks Sam confused, when he see that there are no free seats next to Sam.

"I am sorry, but your seats are in the back. There where no free seats next to me." Sam pointed at two empty seats in the last row.

"Okay.", Dean murmured, his face was white and his heart was beating very fast.

Cas dragged him to the seat and sat next to Dean.

"Dean, relax.", he whispered and looked at Dean concerned.

Dean just started to whine.

His body was shaking, he was so afraid.

"i... Oh god, I am so afraid, I can't... god I can't breathe, I-"

"Shhh, Dean. Take a deep breath, slow and relax."

Cas touched Deans forehead, made him a bit sleepy, but Deans body didn't stop shaking.

Cas took Deans hand, when the plane started. He used his grace to relax Dean but it wasn't that easy.

"Can... Can I-?" Dean points at Cas, as soon as they were allowed to unstrap. "Can I hold you hand or something like that?

Cas smiles for a second.

"Come here." Cas pulled Dean near to him.

Dean unbuckled his seat belt and placed his head on Cas' lap.

Cas stroked through Deans hair and placed a soft kiss on Deans forehead.

"Sleep a while, Dean. I will watch over you."

Dean smiled, as he remember his mother saying, that angels will watch over him before he was born. She was right.

"When we are in Europe you owe me a great night." Dean winked.

Cas smiled. "Of course. Now sleep."

With Cas hand on his forehead Dean suddenly fall asleep.

Maybe flying wasn't that bad at all, when he had his own guardian angel, who was watching over him?

* * *

So do you want a second chapter with the lemon in it?

Please tell me :)

I hope you liked it.


	2. Angels are watching over you

_This is the second and last chapter for this story._

_Warnings: Lemon, destiel, wink!kink_

_I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

After some time Dean woke up. Cas smiled.

"The plane will arrive soon, you have to sit up."

Dean opened up his eyes in shock. He was in a plane!

But he felt so warm and save, while Cas was holding him softly.

And when he remembered Cas' promise he smiled with pleasure.

"okay.", Dean murmured and sat up slowly and strapped on his seat belt.

He touched the hand of his angel and smiled.

"Thanks. Don't forget what you owe me." He winked at Cas and Cas smiled.

"I won't forget, Dean."

God Dean loved it.

At first his angel was so... so sweet and innocent, but now... Cas was his little slut and Dean _loved_ it.

"God, when we arrive in Rom and come in our motel I just want to fuck you so hard.", he whispered in Cas' ear.

Cas let out a little moan.

Dean smiled, starting to plan everything in his dirty mind.

Oh god, that would be a really, really hot night.

After some time they landed on the airport and left the plane.

No mater what Cas did to Dean, Deans legs were shaking and his heart was beating really fast.

But it was better. He didn't sweat.

He survived a flight.

He really survived it.

Dean smirked. He survived it, he did it and he would get awarded from Cas.

Well that was great.

After some time they finally arrived the hotel. It was late in the evening.

"So you want one single room and one with a king-sized bed?", the woman at the corner asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, would be great."

They paid with their fake credit cards and went in their room.

"I know its late, guy, and that you want to sleep or... do other things alone.", Sam said. "But we have to do some research. We need to kill this monster we came here for."

"Do you know what it is?", Dean grumbled. He wanted Sam to leave, he wanted to undress his little angel, touch him, kiss him, fuck him.

"Dean! I am talking to you. You can play your dirty mind with Cas later, but not now."

Dean moaned. "But..."

"I know it was a long day, and that you got into the plane was perfect. But it won't last long. Just one hour of research okay? One hour and you have the rest of the night on your own, okay?"

Dean sighed. "Okay. So which monster are we hunting?"

"We are hunting a shape-shifter, I think. Or to be true, I hope it is one..." While Sam was talking Dean stopped listening to him.

There were so many better things to think about than some stupid old shape-shifter, who killed some people... And Cas would be listening anyway.

Dean smirked.

This beautiful lips, he wings of his angel. Oh he would grab them and shift his hands trough these beautiful wings, he would make his angel in the trench-coat so horny, he would beg for more.

Sam grumbled and left. He slammed the door and Cas looked indicting at Dean.

"You should have listened to him. He is your brother. You should do your job."

"Oh god, Cas. I am sorry, but I can't help, thinking about my little angel, thinking about you, the things I am going to do to you now. Oh, you can't even remember."

"I think I can." Cas smirked and went towards Dean.

Cas pulled Dean into a kiss.

"Hey.", Dean says, while pulling of Cas' trench-coat. "What monster are we hunting here?"

"You really didn't listen?"

"Like I said, I was busy thinking about me on top of you."

Cas closes his eyes, a little moan left his lips.

"Tell me, what are we hunting. I know you can do it.", Dean says while undressing Cas more and more.

The trench-coat lays on the floor, Cas' tie and the shirt lies next to it.

"We are hunting ahhh..." Cas moans. Dean is biting his neck. "Ahh ah Loup Garou. It is a form of a werewolf, but it can turn into the wolf-form whenever it wants."

"Hm... How can you kill it?"

"like a normal werewolf. Silver bullet in the heart. But... Oh Dean.", Cas whimpers.

"Go on." Dean smirks. He already is done with undressing Cas and he touches Cas penis.

"It is intelligent like a human. Very difficult to kill. That's all I kno... oooh." He started to moan again.

"Good boy." Dean smiled and fell on his knees.

He just started to blow Cas and reaching him his hand.

Cas licks his finger and looks down to Dean sucking his dick. "Oh, that feels so good, Dean."

Cas rips away Deans Shirt to touch his naked chest and stroking though his hair.

Dean pulls away his fingers from Cas' mouth and touch his hole.

"You want it in you?"

"Yes, please.", Cas whimpers and Dean doesn't let him wait for long.

He starts to put his finger in Cas, in and out, listening to the beautiful noises Cas make.

Oh that was making him really hard.

He put in a second finger, putting them in and out.

He can see how much Cas is enjoying that. His eyes are closed, his leashes are flattering and his wings slowly start to appear.

Dean looks at them and moan. Oh god, he loved Cas' wings so much.

Dean added a third finger and he felt he was so hard, it nearly hurt, because there was so little space in the jeans.

He slowly put them down and throw away his boxer.

His dick was standing tall and strong. Dean pushed Cas up against the wall, head facing the white wall.

Cas hold on the wall and his wings appeared. Dean let out an really load moan. Oh god, his wings. These wonderful black wings. He wanted to bury his fingers inside them, stroke through them, fuck his angel so hard, some feathers will flew through the room.

Dean softly put out his fingers and smiled at Cas unsatisfied moan.

"Don't worry, angel-boy. What is coming now, woha you will like it so much more. I am going to fuck you, fuck you so hard that there will be your feathers everywhere."

Then he replaced his finger through his dick. Cas let out a loud gasp. He was so horny, not only by what Dean did, also what he said... so hot

Dean shifted into Cas, inch for inch. It wasn't that hard. Cas was ready for it and they had have sex really oven till now, but the fore play was always beautiful.

Dean reached out, he buried his hands in the angels wings. Cas moaned. Oh, that felt so good. Dean also moaned. He had a big wing-kink.

He touched the black wings, grabbed the feathers, fondled them.

Dean touched Cas chests with the other hand and twisted Cas nipple a bit. Cas moaned and oh god, it felt so good, and these noises, these noises.

Cas moaned and gasped, while Dean was fucking him harder. His wings where shaking, feathers were slowly dropping onto the floor.

Dean let his wings go and grabbed Cas hips. He fucked harder and started to stroke him.

Dean let out on last gasp and then he came.

"Oh Cas I love you.", he moans and then he falls on the bed next to Cas.

Cas still got a hard on, but he didn't say anything.

Dean starts laughing after some seconds left.

"You really thought I would left you be here with a boner? No, no never. Taste way to good, my little angel."

He smiles and runs his finger down Cas' chest.

His green eyes are glistering, when he placed his lips on Cas hips. He licked and bit Cas' tights and these beautiful noises Cas made, were nearly enough to make Dean come again.

"God, you are just so hot."

Cas looks at Dean confused and Dean exhales. "Cas, we already talked about this. I don't mean you father. I am sorry."

Cas smiles.

"Doesn't matter. You are trying to cut off on it, so that's good."

Dean smiled at Cas and went back to biting his tights and kissing the flesh afterward.

He slowly kissed his way to Cas' Dick.

He licked it and kissed it and after a while he took it in the mouth.

Cas groaned and grabbed Deans hair. He dug his hands in Deans hair and stroke his head.

The noises Cas made where enough for Dean. He rubbed Cas and sucked him harder.

After some time Cas came with an loud groan.

Dean came a second time, because his little angel looked so hot, the blue eyes closed, the lashes flattering in pure ecstasy. Dean pulled away and smiled.

"Oh you taste so good. Want to taste you?"

Cas nods and Dean kiss him.

Cas smiles, when Dean pulls away.

"And now sleep. Tomorrow we have to kill the Loup Garou."

Dean nods and cuddle next to Cas.

Tomorrow they would kill the fake-werewolf and then they would fly back home.

For some particular reasons Dean wasn't so afraid of flying anymore.

He just smiled. He had his guardian angel and his promise. And if Cas would keep it every time the fly, well than Dean doesn't mind flying anymore.

He really had to thank god for this awesome angel.

"I love you, Cas.", he whispered, than he warped into his sheets and hugged Cas.

Cas just laid next to him and watched over him.

_Angels are always watching over you_,_ Dean Winchester._


End file.
